A wonder
by daughteralucard
Summary: another side story to the Malkavian Series. Vegeta and Mirai have a 'heart to heart' chat under the most unusual surcomstance. Read it, live it, and love it! Rated for language


I know I need to be updating on my other fictions before I start anything new but I was watching Raising Helen and I had a stroke of inspiration

I know I need to be updating on my other fictions before I start anything new but I was watching Raising Helen and I had a stroke of inspiration. It's humor meats family in this TrunksxVegetaxSalem fanfic. Goes back to when Salem was a tot and before Trunks dies. Bulma's sister was inspired by the older sister from Raising Helen but she will have a different name.

Hope you love it!

Mirai Gohan: Daughteralucard does not own dbz/raising Helen/ vmb/ or anything else but the idea and sorta kinda Bulma's sister.

Mirai Trunks: GOHAN!

Gohan: MY ARM!!

Goku: did someone say something about rice?

……….(what if god smoked cannabis)

Bunny Briefs hung up the phone in absolute delight. She squealed in excitement making everyone wake up in and rush into the room, except for Mirai Trunks who was already awake complements of the mockingbird (oh yea, its going back that far!).

"What's going on," asked eight year old Trunks rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem," shouted Vegeta unhappy that he was woken up at 1:30 in the morning.

"I just got a call from Kitty," said Ms. Briefs in her happy go lucky voice, "she was awake and called to talk to me. She was depressed because she is eight months pregnant and is unsure if she is even ready for her fifth child."

"Mom, she is always unsure if she is ready for the next child, why did she have to call so early in the morning," demanded Bulma.

"My dear," soothed Dr. Briefs, "let your mother speak, hopefully for all of us she is getting their." Of course he felt the emptiness in his own words as his pillow whispered in his ears happy thoughts of sleep and a possible divorce, of course we all know that wont happen, he loved his wife to much, not at the moment of course.

"So anyway, we were talking and she asked what was new around here. I gave her the update and she wants to meet you; Vegeta, Salem, Trunks, and Mirai! Isn't that the most!?" Bulma went pale. She had not told her older sister Kitty about Vegeta, Salem, Trunks, and Mirai and for good reason. Her sister was the 'model mom' and even did stuff like driving a soccer mom car, watched her language around her children, and went to PTA meetings, things Bulma would kill herself before doing. Kitty and Bulma were exact opposites, matter of fact, they were so different from each other they didn't get along well at all.

"Mom," stammered Bulma, "please tell me you didn't say we were going."

"Well, of course I said we were going sweetie, why wouldn't I?"

"Well Kitty and I don't exactly get along."

"Oh but you haven't seen each other in so long. Besides, you both have more in common now then you did before. Granted she is married to the father of her children and your not but that shouldn't stop you from getting long better with her. Besides I hate to see my two girls fighting, it breaks my heart."

"It breaks your mothers heart," said Dr. Briefs with a big yawn, "now agree to introduce Kitty to your new family so your mother will let us go to bed."

"It breaks _my_ heart I had to get up for this," snarled Mirai in a very Vegeta like also crossing his arms. He cocked his foot much like his mother often did when she wasn't getting her way. He was a vision of pure teen angst and it really kind of humored Bulma in a way that would have annoyed Kitty to no end. She suddenly had an evil smile.

"Okay mother," she said with a fake sigh of defeat, "we will go see her for dinner tomorrow." Her mother squealed in delight again as everyone else trudged off to the beds they missed. Except for Mirai who decided he would crash on the couch where the bird was not as loud. Bulma couldn't help but continue smiling. Her new little family was so dysfunctional she wouldn't have to do a thing to make Kitty not want Bulma around anymore. The mere fact that Mirai Trunks was raised by Vegeta alone therefore picked up a bit of his fathers demeanor made the idea all the more foolproof. She would just have to wait for the show tomorrow.

(tomorrow later at dinner time)

Kitty answered the door. She had on a flower dress showing off her pregnant belly with the blond bob haircut medium height, and the flat pink shoes for comfort. She turned around to face her family. Her husband Stan stood tall with a smile plastered to his face. A nice blue button up shirt that was tucked into khaki pants with a dark brown belt and a nice pair of shoes.

The youngest daughter Sarah was about ten with her long blond hair tied back in pig tails, a pink skirt, a white blouse with a flowery color, and a pair of gold glasses stood in front of her father with a big toothy smile missing a tooth in the middle looking really cute.

The second youngest was Mark. He was about fourteen going on fifteen and wore a nice T-shirt and black shorts with a nice pair of sneakers on with a clean short hair cut and a pair of glasses matching his sisters.

The oldest was Daniel. He was sixteen with a nice pair of blue jeans, white clean sneakers, a clean short hair cut with brown hair, a high school football players jacket with a bit C for Captain on it and a nice black belt. Next to him was his twin sister Danielle who had on a pair of blue jeans, white high heels, a cheerleaders top and her brown hair was up in a pony tail with red and white ribbons matching her top for the school colors.

(doesn't this little family make you want to throw up?)

When Kitty opened the door their stood her little sister Bulma with a black skirt, a red tank top with a black jacket over it and a pair of flat boots that went up almost to her knees. The two sisters greeted each other warmly. Next came in Bunny in her usually attire with her husband both happy to see their daughter.

Vegeta was the next to come in. He had on a pink shirt that had BAD MAN written on it with a white shirt under it. A pair of faded jeans and a look that could kill.

Closes followed Trunks. The little boy wore a dark blue CC hoody with blue long shorts and black skater shoes. Salem also came in with a red silk Chinese style shirt with a long black skirt and black flipflops. The sight that about killed Kitty though was the oldest boy. The same age as Daniel and Danielle, he wore a black shirt that says 'I would rather be hated for being different then liked for what I am not' and it had a wolf on it. A pair of black baggy pants with chains, spikes, studs, and a pair of black boots that zipped up to the side, had skulls on the shoe laces, and tied up to the top. He had a nose piercing with a chain attached that went up to his left ear were their were about 5 piercings. In his other ear their were only three but a small dragon was tattooed to the back of it. His bottom lip was pierced on two different ends and his black hair hung loosely to his lower back.

Kitty forced a smile on her face and greeted the frightening looking child. Last night her mother had told her that Vegeta use to be evil and wondered if this was his fathers son. SHE felt a little better when he warmly smiled at her and nodded respectfully.

"Well," said Bunny, "how have you and Stan been?"

"Great mom, just great, we are so excited for our next baby," mused Kitty, "oh but lets talk in the kitchen so I can finish dinner. We will leave the men be." She grabbed her sister and mother and led them into her kitchen. Vegeta and Stan looked at each other in silence for a long moment.

"Want to go out in the back and watch the dogs fight," asked Stan in a board tone.

"I have nothing else better to do," sneered Vegeta.

"Trust me, If it were up to me, we would have something better to do but as it turns out this is the best I can get."

"Wrestling channel," offered Vegeta. Stan smiled and nodded. The two went to watch the TV out back instead of the dogs. Mirai followed his mother not really having any interest in what his father and uncle were doing. The four younger kids went into the bedrooms to play while Daniel and Danielle went to watch sports on the TV inside the living room intentionally ignoring Mirai Trunks.

As Kitty went on about her kitchen she felt a slight kick in her belly and she stopped what she was saying. "Now, now, what did mommy say baby? We don't kick while mommy is talking. It is very rude to interrupt."

"I'm sorry," said Mirai, "but did you just boss and unborn child?"

"Now Mirai it is never to early to teach your children manners." She turned to her pan while talking and Mirai was going to say something but Bulma quickly covered his mouth. The dog, a little yorky, come barking in demanded he got feld.

"Sit," said Kitty. She said it so firmly that Mirai and Bulma both looked around for a chair to sit in. Mirai could tell already that this was a bad idea. When dinner time came around it only got worse. "Hey kids why don't you tell us what you are reading," said Kitty.

"Harry Potter," said Sarah.

"New Moon," said Danielle.

"A Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy," said Daniel.

"How about you three kids," Kitty asked.

"I don't like to read," said Trunks in an almost snotty way. Vegeta, of course, said nothing and Bulma was half tempted to smack the kid for embarrassing her like he was trying to do.

"I like Edgar Allen Poe," said the sweet Salem. It grew silent around the table as Kitty had a very concerned look on her face.

"H.P. Lovecraft," said Mirai simply. Kitty smiled nervously.

"How about you share your favorite movies," she said wanting to quickly change the subject.

"Two brothers," said Sarah

"Step up," said Danielle

"Walk the Line," said Daniel

"TMNT," piped Trunks happily earning an adoring smile from his annoying aunt.

"Moulan Rouge," mused Salem. She got yet another concerning look and a look of annoyance from Bulma. Bulma wanted desperately to spare herself a lecture on how she should be raising a family and her choice in lover. By the looks her sister were giving that wasn't going to happen now.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show," said Mirai Trunks. That was it, the look of discomfort which meant the two would be arguing about it any moment now. Mirai sensed the tension and stood up. "You know I just remembered I have something I need to get done. The food was good and it was nice meeting you all. Thank you for having me." He nervously headed for the door but was stopped by Stan who had not had this much fun in years.

"Oh please don't go, Kitty makes a good pie, you really should stay and try it."

"Honey," said Kitty with a fake smile, "he has something important to do, no need to keep him, it was wonderful meeting you and you should come back again someday." It was obvious she was not comfortable with one such as him at her table and it was obvious that he didn't want to be in the same room as her anymore.

"No I insist," said Bulma also wanting the fun to continue, "you should stay a little longer for her pie."

"No, it's not that good," said Kitty with fake modesty, "maybe another time."

"Yes," said Mirai, "another time. I need to meet King for something and I don't want to keep him waiting anymore." Vegeta saw the lie as his chance to escape as well.

"You know what," said Vegeta, "I think I will go with you. Adult supervision and all that crap."

"Vegeta, King is your father, plenty of adult supervision," said Bulma not wanting to be left alone with her parents, kids, and sister.

"I don't trust those two alone," said Vegeta giving a fake smirk, "you know what happened last time."

"Ahahaha I remember it really well," said Mirai a little to loudly.

"Yea, I'm surprised you remember anything from that day at all," he responded sarcastically.

"What happened," asked Kitty just waiting for an excuse to blow up.

"oh nothing," said Bulma.

"Me and my grandfather, King, um, his dad," said Mirai pointing at Vegeta, "we went to Paris and got wasted off absenth and drove a stole car through a house and got arrested for it." Kitty had a look of absolute shock. Mirai tried to turn it around at least a little bit. "Hey, kids, don't drink or do drugs. They are bad for you and can make you do stupid shit….stuff…I'm going to go now."

"I'm going to get dessert," said Kitty. She quickly flew out of her chair and into the kitchen. Bulma tried to suppress a smile and followed her now upset sister. Bunny and Dr. Briefs both smiled pleasantly.

"It's so nice to get the family together," said Bunny happily.

"It sure is," said Dr. Briefs. Mirai officially felt like an ass and left the room. Salem, being the loyal girl she was, followed happily. _I have to spend time with this kid, _Stan thought to himself. He loved his wife but also liked someone who had the guts to do something like that. She worried to much, was really anal at times, and loved him so much she always wanted him around (if you have seen Knocked Up this probably sounds familiar), that was a big problem with their marriage.

………………………..

Mirai, Vegeta, and Salem headed for King's chi. He was in the park probably relaxing from intense training. When they landed he was shocked to see the three of them. "What are you doing here," he asked.

"Oh you know," said Vegeta, "taking Salem and Mirai to the park."

King lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "Without Trunks?" Mirai and Vegeta exchanged looks. King just nodded. "Running from your mates sister?" Mirai chuckled a bit.

"Aw you may be as simple as a box a' kittens with Downs but you is sharp," said Mirai mockingly. King's had an angry look on his face. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at the scene. The three sat down as Salem went to play on the playground. Mirai looked over at a homeless woman sitting on a park bench not far from them with a shopping cart of cans. King was busy watching the child while Vegeta watched his son's sad face.

"What's wrong with you," he asked suddenly.

"You see that woman over there, the homeless one?"

"Yea."

King Vegeta turned to their conversation. Mirai just smiled. "She has no family, her friends would rather save themselves then her, no attachments, she just drifts from place to place. No real responsibility. She fears everyone around her and fends for herself. I'm jealous actually."

"Why," asked King, "you live a pretty good life."

"I don't know if I can really live like this though. Looking at her I realize that use to be me. I didn't have Salem to worry about. I drifted, alone, with friends that watched out for themselves and not me. It wasn't bad though, I didn't worry about them, just my own well being. What I mean is I grew up like that and I don't know how much more of a tamed life I can really take. I'm starting to question if I can even live a life without fear."

King laughed a bit. "Why not become a bum then?"

"Salem," said Mirai, "ever sense she dropped into my life the way she did I have had her to worry about. I never really had to worry about anyone else before and I'm not to sure I like it to much to tell you the truth. I love Salem, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish I could go back to the way it was."

"I'm going to go push Salem on a swing," said King. He wondered off leaving the half sayain with his father alone.

"When I was your age….at least the age you look to be….I had almost the same problem as you. I wasn't living like a homeless person but I tend to drift about by myself. I was mostly staring off into space plotting Frieza's death and demise. I never really worried about anyone, not even myself actually, and I was alone for such a long time. I came here and ended up with your mother and suddenly I couldn't help but worry about her. Especially when the androids were on their way. I couldn't help but envision every bad thing that could possibly happen to her and you popping up from the future only made it that much worse. After you popped up and I knew who you were I was not only worried about Bulma but you and your unborn self. You and Bulma really managed to make me softer and at first it really pissed me off. It still pisses me off but I think I'm much better off now."

Mirai sat back and thought about what Vegeta just said. "You know," he said, "we really shouldn't have left poor mom and Trunks there to suffer aunt Kitty."

"Yea I know," said Vegeta, "but they were nice enough to take one for the team." Mirai threw his head back and laughed. Vegeta just smirked. "But seriously, we should go back, she'll kill us if we don't."

"Yea," he said, "it's really not right to let her take the fall. She might end up like us." Vegeta laughed. "It will be as bad as Vietnam flashbacks ya no."

"Yea no shit," he said, "hey father, mind watching Salem, we're going back."

"Wait! What!? I never been stuck with a kid before!"

"You'll figure it out! It's only a little while you will get the hang of it!"

"Don't leave me with a kid!" It was to late Mirai and Vegeta were gone to save Bulma from her insufferable sister.

…………….

When they came home and Trunks left for Goten's house Bulma turned to her husband and son. "Do you two have any idea what you left me with!? We went back into her kitchen and she got all angry saying I'm obviously not ready for kids and that I should raise you better and I should marry you Vegeta because it's wrong to have kids and not be married like she was my kamidamned mother! Mom and Dad just called it sibling fighting and said that I shouldn't take what she says to much to heart because she had a very set bunch of morals. Personally I think her morals are bullshit and her and her perfect mother image can go to hell! You know what I take that back because I think she vacations in hell!

Anyway, as I was saying, you two didn't really have to try to piss her off. Especially you Vegeta you just had to sit their all gloomy like you usually do and completely ignore everyone. Mirai all you had to do was open your mouth!"

"Um"

"Shut up Mirai," shouted Bulma, "You two didn't even have to try to be such horrible guests you know that! Which is why," her mood suddenly changed from fury to extatic, "I'm so happy! My sister asked that we didn't come back over for a VERY long time! Isn't that awesome! We don't have to come back again! Maybe we can avoid each other forever!" Bulma laughed like a maniac and walked off in absolute delight leaving a very shocked Vegeta and Mirai standing in wonder.

"Dad," asked Mirai.

"Yes son?"

"What just happened?"

"I don't know….." Mirai turned on his heels and walked off. MV stood rooted to the spot. When they had come back Kitty did not look happy at all. In fact she sat down quietly and angrily that her two new least favorite people where back and that poor child who wasn't being raised right (eye roll).

Vegeta sat on the couch and took a deep breath and thought about what Mirai had said to Vegeta earlier about the homeless woman and himself. One question about it kept haunting him casting a shadow of doubt over his confused head. He decided that Mirai wasn't the best one to ask that question so waited till it grew darker out. Vegeta would know where that man who had the answer would be at night.

(nightfall)

A man ran down the street with a look of absolute horror. "They sky," he cried, "the daytime is falling from the sky! It is growing dark again! We may never see the light!" He cried out desperately to the people who just ignored him. "DON'T YOU SEE IT'S THE END OF THE WOR-"

"Shut up," said the harsh voice of a man with long flame like hair and cold dark eyes. The crazy homeless man looked at the 5"9' figure standing in front of him. He dressed professionally yet lazily. His black long pants went down over his black shoes that were unprofessional black leather gothic boots. His dark maroon satin shirt was button up to the last three buttons and only half tucked in. His belt lay loosely around his waist and his hands were in his pockets. He was just coming into work and did not look to be in a good mood. The crazy took a few steps back letting the intimidating man he recognized as the owner of the building in.

"Deny it if you want," said the nutcase venturing a few daring words, "but when the night falls on us and crushes us all you will be sorry."

"And when that day comes I will teach pigs to fly and actually give you money to waist on booze and wallow with you in the gutters shitfaced. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a day to mark down," he said laughing and writing the comment down, "that means I get some company and a friend with money." MV just shook his head and went inside tossing a penny at the homeless man.

"Here, don't spend it all in one place."

"Anything helps on the streets."

"You know what would help you? A job and a shower." MV turned ending the conversation and went up to his office ignoring everyone else. He sat down and sighed his paperwork and planed on training but he received a message from his secratery saying he had a visitor. "Tell them I'm not here," he said sharply.

"I can't," said Danni, his assistant and occational fuckbuddy when he was down for it, "it's Vegeta." MV turned around in shock. He asked her to let him in and sat down at his desk. Vegeta walked in and sat on the chair on the other side of the desk.

"To whom do I owe the displeasure of your company?"

"Displeasure? Last I looked I was a very vain person," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Well, I guess I like myself more then me if that makes any sense at all."

"It makes perfect sense and the feeling is neutral. But believe it or not it is not me that I am here for, it's Mirai Trunks." MV lifted a brow.

"Alright, you've piqued my curiosity, what's new with him?"  
"Funny story actually," said Vegeta cracking his fingers and stretching his arms out. He told MV the interesting story Mirai had told him. When Vegeta had finished MV looked to be deep in thought. "So where were you?"  
"Where was I? Trying to defeat the androids I think. I don't remember much before the embrace. I was more of what they call a shock troop if you recall. My son was a little unhappy with the fact that I was never really around so as his first order of vampire business, he tried to kill me. Of course leaving me for dead obviously didn't work out much after that Ventrue vampire Dominique found me. I think I consumed my life in training and growing stronger when I wasn't fighting the androids. Yes, Gohan taught him the basics of fighting. I simply pushed him along when I realized I couldn't just leave him to Gohan all the time. But his fighting style now is rather unique. Came up with his own thing over the years of being a vampire. Why was he so lonely? All I can do now is guess.

Believe it or not but I actually ask myself that same question," said MV now smiling, "where was I his entire life? What really gets to me is the only one now who has that answer is him and he won't even tell me. Most forget their mortal lives except for bits and peaces of it. The Malkavians, however, are cursed with the inner eye and look into both the souls of others as well as themselves. Why do you think they are all so crazy and psychotic? It's hard to live with reality when you understand the true cruelty of it. What you and I understand about it do to our past is really nothing compared to what they understand. He may suffer loneliness now because he hates reality."

Vegeta thought about this. He had two different perspectives and both reflected on how he was raising his Trunks now. He had basically left that poor kid with his mother at his wretched aunts house. This made Vegeta start regretting how little time he and his son had spent together the first 6 years of his life. Vegeta stood up slowly.

"Leaving now," asked MV.

"Yea, I have something to take care of," he said waving.

"Someone," corrected MV.

"What?"

"Trunks is not a thing he is a person. Best way to restart is by first realizing this. I'm no idiot I know what you were thinking."

"How could you not," said Vegeta, "we are the same person, you and I."

"We may be the same but we are also very different."

"Your right, a lot like twins, so different but they know what the other is thinking."

"Yea, I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm you." MV and Vegeta both laughed a bit. Vegeta left thinking to himself and decided it was time to start training his son.

,(THE END)

Me: okay lets recap!

MV: The number of the day is 3

Vegeta: the letter of the day is C

(DBZ GANG WAVES GOODBYE AND SESOME STREET STARTS TO PLAY)


End file.
